Kingdom Hearts: War For Devourer
Kingdom Hearts: War For Devourer is a movie appearance of all time. The universe reveals onto Stitch, Sora, Riku, & Kairi in Armored Mode within looking like an combiner as Wingblades as a mech like Transformers of Disney label. A devourer of Heartless, Nobodies, & unversed enemies, & military vehicles. A devoured leader of all operation. A Decepticon Tripod-like villain known as Tripod Leader. And aliens who meet Sora's friend named Stitch. Plot A Villainous Enemy Devoured Of All Time. Decepticon Tripod Leader, Killing The Other World Known As Lithone. Using Within itself... Or Not. Sora Approved The Gummi ship. Donald And Goofy Are Promptly Absent, But Its One Friend Of Lilo And Stitch Series Called: Stitch. Riku Will Arised With Kairi. Although It Will Beyond The True War. Military Vehicles Of Pokemon-ish Look, And Even It is Reveal Upon The Difficult Time... The War Will Begun It's Survivor. The Time Has Reveals Of Keyblade. Why Did I Whould Beyond To Defeat That Enemy? What The Hell is That Supposes To Mean? I Will Instantly Reveals Upon Stitch And Sora.... Although The Enemy Of Decepticon Tripod Leader As a Devourer Even It Beyond It's Terror. Although It Will Fighting The Enemy... The Decepticon Tripod Leader. Oh Slag. Just Then, Orginazation XIII Reformatted The Villainous Organization XV. Sephiroth's Wrath Upon Its Soul. Heartless, Nobodies, & Unversed Will Blasting Overheaten The Sky. Then The War Upon Its Tower. Then The War Within The Villainous Devourer Of Kingdom Hearts. Even It Will Dying Upon It's Wrath. It. The It Appears A Child Called It. And Submerges It. And Orginazation XV, Will Beyond Its Sacrifice. Riku And Sora, And Stitch, Attack the Cannons Fire Of Genesis War: It. Evil Child Will Beyond The Same Fate...Into The Kill, It, Was Killed By Stitch. Although It Will Take Down By Pokemon Characters, And Defeat Genesis. Even Riku Fight Of Villainous Orginazation. And Heartless Omega Archer, And Guard Armor. Although It Will Beyond To Uses it. Sora Fight Off, And Skirmish Off The Devourer The Decepticon Tripod Leader, For Primus Sake. After Riku Killed By The Hands Of Orginazation: Leaxeus. Sora Fighting Off Leaxeus, And Riku Attempt Dying (Which It Died On Comedy Film Meet The Spartans). Stitch And Sora Will Attack The Monsterious King. Pokemon And Final Fantasy Characters Attack Its Enemies. Sora Attack The Devourer, Wracked Upon The Head. Crashes Down The Fortress. Orginazation XV Retreat itself, Heroes Win. Sora, Kairi, Pokemon Characters, And Stitch Mourned And Cry To The Fallen Comrade, And Then Sora And Stitch Winner On Sora's Head. The Orginazation XV And Genesis Also Mourned A Fallen Comrade, Too. And Retreated Upon It's Survival Contract. Why Did Coming Soon To Kingdom Hearts IV On Flashbacks Of Kingdom Hearts: The War For Devourer? Perhaps It Will Beyond While Sora And Uses Stitch To Leave On Final Fantasy, Yuffie's Hand. We Will Do It More. Voice Cast * Sora (Haley Joel Osment) * Stitch (Chris Sanders) * Kairi (Alyson Stoner) * Riku (David Gallagher) * Other Actors Appearances Such As Final Fantasy, & Pokemon Soundtrack * Hesitation (KH2) * Decepticons (2007) * Thunderchild * Dearly Beloved * Squirming Evil * Lux Aeterina * The Enemy Revealed * Dead London * Raise The Titanic Category:Fan Fiction